


Shine after the Storm

by Lucene



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucene/pseuds/Lucene
Summary: Future Family AU. In where Ren Amamiya is experiencing emotional breakdown knowing Futaba undergoes post-birth complication right after delivering their first newborn son. The feeling when the bright future could turn worse anytime after every adversities they faced together since their Phantom Thieves days. Ren couldn't bear the thoughts of losing his dear Futaba.





	Shine after the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Lucene or TrashyLuceney/Promechan, mostly known as Ren x Futaba fanartist in twitter.  
> This is my first fic, but please don't hesitate to give constructive feedbacks/comments! Also I'm not native English speaker, pardon for any grammar hiccups or inappropriate words!
> 
> I actually didn't have any intention to write a fanfiction, but this idea of difficult pregnancy has been lingering on my mind for days! I usually draw fluff/NSFW/wholesome stuff, and rarely angst. So perhaps this time I want to try myself on expressing angsty works. I want to emphasize how important Futaba is in Ren's life, since most portrayals is heavily concentrated on Futaba's view. But I'm sorry, for going into heartbreaking direction ! But please enjoy~ And I warned you I'm very cheesy >w<

Here he is. Helpless, fear, restless. All mixed chaotically inside. It’s a rarity for the ex-Phantom Thief leader Ren Amamiya or you can call him Ren Sakura, a 26 years old soon-young-father to be, to feel absolutely defeated. It’s been hours since his dear wife, his partner in life, admitted to emergency unit just after she managed to deliver their firstborn. Postpartum hemorrhage or some shit like that, he doesn’t even care to remember the complicated medical term before it actually happens to his wife: she has excessive bleeding after the labor. Supporting Futaba during her delivery already took its toll on him physically & mentally, although of course he did that wholeheartedly for the sake of most important person in his life. Witnessing Futaba went through the pain, screaming and clenching her tiny hands on him so hard, was something that Ren honestly didn’t want to experience on the first hand. But he has sworn the holy vow of the soul, to overcome every upcoming obstacle together as a husband and wife, always stand side-by-side for the rest of their life.

Just tasting slight relief after their firstborn son successfully arrived healthily to this world, the monitor attached to Futaba’s body showed dangerous alert. Doctors immediately took emergency procedures and moved Futaba towards another room. Nurses quickly asked Ren to handle the baby towards the incubation unit due to the unavailability of the mother. Ren was just standing there, tried to process everything, his collapsed reality.

 

\---

 

“Hey boi, what are you doing here? Don’t give my heart a reason to stop. Everything’s good, right?” Asked weary Sojiro, between excitement of becoming a grandfather and solicitous feeling that something might not going well based on his son-in-law expression.

“Futaba is in emergency unit.”

“What did u say!?”

“She has…bleeding after labor…”

 

Sojiro’s heart sinks. Well thankfully not in literal physical condition. But still this is too much information for his old heart. His most treasured daughter is battling another life & death situation. He thought that dark ages days of Wakaba’s death and Futaba’s suicidal past has long gone, but why death decided to give some tease once again, especially on this happiest moment for the whole Coffee Family.

 

Sojiro sits, securing his place beside Ren. Both of them, just silently sitting together offering a continuous silent pray in each of their mind.

“You’ve been through a lot.”

“Yeah, Dad. But this is nothing…anyway, congratulations you have a grandson now. Hinata Sakura. ” Ren’s forcing a tiny smile to inform a bit of happiness that Sojiro needs to know.

“So…Hinata Sakura, huh. Next hooboi-in-line?” A small attempt to uplift the mood.

“I will raise him to meet up your expectation, My King.”

 

Raise him. Alone. That thought suddenly hits Ren, and he suddenly breaks down unable to contain his frustration anymore. Tears stream down endlessly, every strong unwavering façade he manages to build up from his Phantom Thieves days vanished completely. Sojiro hugs him firmly.

“I don’t want to lose her…Sojiro.”

“Son…neither do I. But we must be strong for her.”

“I know but…”

“Ren, Futaba is a strong woman now, let’s try to believe...in her?” As much as to sound assuring, Sojiro also couldn’t contain his tears. Both man fall to silent cries.

 

\---

 

It was long weeks for both of them, Futaba busy with her stressful frequent overtime job working in government’s cyber security department while Ren also busy establishing newly rebuild LeBlanc as its new owner (so technically he is an entrepreneur). Quality time to be alone together has becoming rarity for both of them…but not today. After such dreadful weeks, they finally have moments to release their longing for each other company.

It all started when Futaba went home earlier than usual after finally finished big projects in work. She proceed to let herself relaxed on LeBlanc’s table, patiently sipped coffee and waiting for his husband to make her some special Curry after he finished few last orders. Last customer exited the building, and only the married couple left. Futaba finished her meal, and Ren cleaned up every plates and utensils. She missed her husband dearly, and hugged him from behind…throwing sweet and sensual words while rested her head on Ren’s broad shoulders. That action alone sparked dormant desire from Ren and without further ado; he quickly lifted her wife and assaulting her with powerful hungry kisses and bites.

With his beloved wife attached safely on his arm, swiftly he dragged Futaba’s petite frame towards any closest LeBlanc table he could quickly reach. The hungry kissing continues, Ren bites Futaba harder until he inflicted enough hickeys in her delicious necks (his favorite part in their lovemaking).

“Ahhh…it’s been awhile…Oh God! Ren…!”

“Mmmh…I miss you…so much” In-between kissing Futaba’s neck.

Unable to hold his sexual frustration, Ren quickly stripped Futaba’s shirt and trailed his tongue from his freshly-created hickey mark down slowly to Futaba’s perky breasts. In seconds, Futaba elicited sharp moans, reacted from Ren’s mouth impatient actions on sucking and devouring her breasts fiercely. Experiencing the same frustration, Futaba lifted up her hip over Ren’s obvious bulk that still securely covered in his usual stylish jeans. She secured her legs on Ren’s masculine back and signaled by her infamous gremlin smug smile, she started to grind on him seductively…rubbing up-down on slow, controlled movements. The Trickster cannot repress his raging hormone any longer.

“Hey…”

“Yes, Lady Oracle”

“Aww, stop that…smooth talker!”

“Haha…can’t stop. It’s been awhile since I have this beautiful gremlin of mine helplessly surrender in my arms. Let me enjoy this scarce victory, please?”

“OOF…asserting your dominance, Joker?”

“Ah…sorry. Am I too rough? I can stop if it hurts you.”

“Damn, really? Years of marriage and yet you still afraid to hurt me? Sheeez, my dork husband!”

“I know, it’s just I don’t want to hurt you since we did this months ago last time” Said Ren while he was nuzzling Futaba’s breast.

“You are helpless!!! I believe you, and this Oracle’s heart is more than ready to be stolen again!”

Hearing that ‘steal heart’ words, Ren felt flattered. What a good old days sentence that lowkey revalidated his past life as a debonair Joker, Leader of infamous Phantom Thieves the Stealer of Corrupted Hearts, and finally the thief of Futaba Sakura’s heart, his most prized ‘treasure’. Simply put, his petite wife really does know how to egoboost him in a good, reassuring way.

“Dominate me.”

“...Taba?”

“Dominate me, beloved Ren Sakura. Steal my soul again”

Without further thinking, Ren knew exactly what did that imply. Fearing any interruption and avoiding outsider’s prying eyes, of course Ren didn’t allow himself forgetting to lock LeBlanc’s door, covering all windows and shutting all the main lightings, only the dim source of light left on which certainly enhanced the already established passionate atmosphere. Therefore in quick motions, he liberated both of him and Futaba’s physical body from any clothes they had. Both lovebird fully naked, on Leblanc’s café table.

Ren positioned himself to complete Futaba. Before he proceed, he headpatted and kissed Futaba’s forehead affectionately. In turns, Futaba captured Ren’s lips and caressed his face, signaled that she’s ready. And by that, the Lord of Trickster entered her Lady’s Oracle sacred core. All frustrations, desires, longings, adorations and love melt into this one hard thrust. Ren screamed hard, feeling the tightness of Futaba’s inner walls which also clearly showed frustration of not being touched for months. Harsh grunts and pantings, while fastening his pace into Futaba.

“Futaba…!! Arghhhh…hhh…my adorable wife…!”

“Ren…fill me…completely…Ahh!”

“Love. My love. Mine”

“Yeah…I’m yours! Hhhh…And you’re also mine! AAAAHHHHH FASTER!”

“Your wish is my command!” Ren thrusts faster as hard as he can get. Futaba’s pleasurable moans and encouragement was like the best music he can ask in this world. Futaba grabbed the back of Ren’s head, pushing it to close the gap between them. She demanded kiss, even though most of their mind focus was concentrated on how to maintain their bodies collided in ecstasy. She wanted all of him and so did he.

“AHH! There!” Screamed Futaba when one of Ren’s thrust hit her delicious spot.

“Yes Milady…” Ren twisted his move a bit then resumed his rapid sharp thrusts on her. Deep inside his mind, Ren knew what they were doing currently was a risky move since they hadn’t decided exactly when they plan to have a child. But given all frustrating situation and the pleasure of raw skins friction clouded that thoughts, Ren just put his big hope on whatever Luck stats he still possessed from Phantom Thieves era and enjoy the moment. Nevertheless, his intelligent wife of him strangely didn’t voice any protest or precautions act prior to their current lovemaking session. Simply at his current state of mind, he can’t think of anything. “Fuck it, I love this woman, if the time comes I’ll just have to pull out”, he thought.

 

“Ren…Almost there AHHHHHH…For Satanael’s sake!”

“Yes and my Persona doesn’t have anything to do with this…Taba…I’m coming too!”

 

 Thrusting continued, harder and erratic. Futaba’s body shuddered, signaling her body is at its limit. The sensation also hit Ren…he knew it’s close.

“Taba...AHHH….I’m coming! HHH…I’ll pull…”

“NO STAY THERE! PLEASE FILL ME…” Futaba strengthened her grip on Ren, didn’t want to let him go.

“Are you…s-…” Too late. His seed of life already spilled over Futaba’s sacred core.

 

 

The couple already relocated to their attic bedroom upstairs. Of course, after they had necessary cleaning of what they did to a certain LeBlanc’s table.

“Didn’t see that cum-ming, Mwehehe~”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. But we didn’t use protection…and you restrained…me. Care to explain?

Uh…but of course that was amazing, Taba. And I missed you incredibly.” 

 

Futaba went silent for minutes. She stared at the ceiling, and then shifted her body so she completely faced Ren.

“The Sun.”

“…What?”

“Hinata. Our baby”

“What wait, how? We don’t know yet, right?”

“I can feel it, dork.”

“O-okay? But are you okay? We haven’t had complete discussions regarding this matter.”

“Nah…It’s fine. It had been on my mind recently, and I think we are ready enough. Don’t you think?”

“Well yeah, while I don’t really mind of anything that could happen, or so I thought, it’s you that I worry about.”

“Gosh, sometimes you are such a terrible worrywart.”

“Habit.”

“Ren, I’m aware sooner or later, I will become a mother. And while I’m still bad at managing my stressful work schedule, I do want them! To have my own spawns, living happily together, growing family with you! I know I’m not that type of that motherly girl and I’m still working on my mental stability. But I have you by my side, we are financially enough, I want to become a mother and I think it’s time for me, and you my worrywart husband to share our love for our future!”

Sudden overflowing happiness filled Ren’s heart. The thought of having smol kid, the fruit of him and Futaba’s love, running around the house and spoiled by Sojiro, warms his soul.

“Me too Futaba. Let’s prepare ourselves, then?”

“Yup yup! Papa Joker & Mama Oracle!

“Okay so…care to enlighten me on why you choose Hinata before discussing it with me?” Asked Ren with the tone of playful anger.

“Hahahaha…sorry! Cuz, well~ I remember your Mr. Yoshida’s story.”

“Mr. Yoshida? OK, this is weird.”

“Owww~ hear me first! So I think you were so inspired and passionate when you told me about him, your so-called Sun Arcana bond. Full of hope and your face was like shiney-shiney like when my Prometheus glowed, damn I miss Prometheus!

So I guess, I want to bask in that hope. I wish our son or maybe daughter could become the sun that radiates, giving people hope & inspiration!”

Ren chuckled and hugged Futaba warmly, touched that she treasured his story this far.

“And also because we’ve been in the darkness as Phantom Thieves! So there, a new shining era! Revolution!”

 

Ren knew certainly that his love & adoration for Futaba will only grow exponentially, for the rest of his life. He couldn’t wait to venture through the next new phase of life, nurturing his own family with Futaba by her side.

 

\---

 

Tears continue to stream down from Ren’s eyes. He remembers that passionate and lovely moment, where Futaba voiced out her hope and dreams about their future children. Hinata. Yes, Hinata, the name of their first son. The symbolization of their shining future and bright hope, which ironically leads to current poignant situation. Not that Ren accuses his newborn son, but still it’s just too painful for him knowing he can lose Futaba at any moment. The Coffee Family or so they proudly claimed, has undergone several heartbreaking histories. Losing Wakaba, Futaba’s past self-blame and suicidal attempts, Futaba’s recovery which served as a starting point of them becoming a couple and both of their own self-development, the risky fake death incident and when he turned himself to police. They did have extremely rough start. Even after their Phantom Thieves phase ended, he should temporarily separate with Futaba. He assumed that their long-distance relationship only lasted for one year, and Ren plan to continue his university in Tokyo. But fate dictated otherwise, he didn’t accepted to any of his choices of universities in Tokyo, and accepted into a university in his hometown instead, Kyoto. Another long-distance relationship struggle they must fight.

 

So many hardships and obstacles they had tackled together. He and Futaba managed to reach this far, get married and spending their early period of marriage happily, continuing their dynamic supportive partnership. Not everything went smoothly of course, love and marriage requires a lot of hardworks. But that’s their vow, to stand by each other in happy and difficult moments.

 

“Son, you need to sleep…well uh I mean, rest for a while if you can.”

“I…suppose so.”

“I will standby here, you must rest.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Boi, I maybe old but I’m healthy charming grandpop here. You hurt me hahaha.”

“Alright Sojiro, I will look somewhere to rest.”

…

“Sojiro, please call me immediately if there’s any update on Futaba’s condition.”

“Gotcha, kiddo.”

 

While looking for some spot to rest and possibly to clear his mind a bit, Ren stopped at the incubation room. Looking through his adorable son, who are sleeping peacefully, not knowing anything that his mother is currently battling high-leveled enemy named Death. Ren placed his head onto the window glass partition, placing his hand. Solemnly appreciating his baby, his and Futaba’s own flesh and blood. Hinata Sakura.

 

“Sir, do you want to hold your baby? I recalled that you haven’t any chances to peacefully interact with him.”

“Ah yeah, sure. Thank you very much.”

Ren quickly wears the necessary hygienist hospital robe & gloves offered by the nurse and proceed to reach his boy’s incubator. With careful, slow movements he touches Hinata’s delicate tiny fingers, and in responses Hinata reacts to his father’s fingers too.

 

“Hinata…hello again. Papa is here.”

”I’m glad, finally I meet you, sunshine.

Look, Papa not usually this cheesy. Papa is charming Joker, you must know that.”

“Mama’s out there, fighting tough enemies. But Mama did a good job in delivering you.”

“So in that regards, promise Papa that you will be a good boy.”

Ren chuckles, feeling stupidly useless to talk with his sleeping newborn baby, but at the same time…comforting.

“Sorry boi. We can save this man-to-man conversations later…hahaha.”

“But, can Papa ask you to pray together for Mama?”

Small hurtful gasps, and without realizing it he cries again.

Hinata’s fingers reacted, firmer grip to Ren’s finger. It surprised him, but somehow reassuring.

 

“Alright. Hinata, Papa honestly don’t know what will happen after this. But if it’s not something that we can’t control, Papa should be ready. Papa will be strong for you. Alright, little  trickster?”

With that, Ren touches Hinata’s hand for the last time before he departs to rest himself.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Hey hey, pretty boi~”

“Eww, I should be cautious. You rarely use that on me nowadays.”

“EEEEEEK!” Futaba pinched Ren’s cheek.

“Okay okay, what is it, pretty Oracle~”

“Don’t attack me with that outdated lame sugarcoating praise. Even my historical memes collections are better than that. KEK!”

“Ah OK so, what do you have in mind regarding what to do with our upcoming baby!”

“Please elaborate, what we should do?” Asked Ren while rubbings Futaba’s belly.

“Hmmm…maybe like…what family bonding we should plan, what skills we should teach to our kid, and can I become a great Mama. It’s exciting but also I’m scared!”

“Eh, why?”

“Cuz I’m not like any other girl! Imagine this very weeby nerdy momma who loves to stay at her computers for hours, playing games and some shit and still nervous to meet people!”

“Is that a problem?” He chuckled.

“Don’t chuckle me! But yes, I’m not like other caring woman like Haru or whatever motherly portrayal in the media. Ren, I LOVE WEIRDOS STUFF!”

“Hahahahaa! Hey now shhhhh”  He was amused by his wife’s childish insecure tantrum.

“Well, I might take precaution to work on that ‘sitting-in-front-of-the-computers-for-hours’, but honestly my Futabun, the others are perfectly okay.”

“But I’m weirdo mom guaranteed.”

“Yes, it’s guaranteed. But you will be a unique, passionate mom. Believe me that’s one factor on why I want to be with you.”

“I said no sweet talks.”

“It’s not, of course.” Ren grabbed Futaba’s hand and kissing it.

“We can have MMORPG co-op with our kids, or doing some silly stuff like we usually do. We are dorky couple for nothing, don’t forget that.”

“Hey, so you embraced that title our friends gave us!?”

“I don’t mind. You know what, I feel prideful instead.”

“OOFFFF, cocky Joker.”

“Aren’t I always? Well not really. My mask vanishes when I’m with you, life partner.”

“Yes…Hehehe! Wait, OK enough about lovey dovey talks. Kids Ren, kids.”

“Hmm…what can I say? Just be yourself Futaba. Believe that you will become a great mom, eccentric mom in my opinion, but for the time being let’s just enjoy our explorations, like we always do with our promise list?”

“Hey, promise lists…you are right. I guess I stressed this out too much. I’m just afraid…”

“It’s okay Futaba. Me too. I have my doubts. But it’s no use thinking of that. We have love, and that’s all matters. I believe we can figure it out sooner. Enjoy the ride?”

“Yupyup. Sure, thanks hubby!”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Hmmm…about activities, I want us to have costume party. Or weekly gaming session when they are old enough?”

“Can’t wait.”

“Awwww, what if I’m busy with work~!”

“Sheesh, technically since the day I inherited LeBlanc from Sojiro, I’m automatically future stay-at-home dad. We can co-op parenting without you having to completely leave work. You aren’t that type of home girl, I know.”

“You know me so well, it’s unfair! But also, are you OK with that?”

“Perfectly. This is my choice too. But of course I will scold you if you work yourself too much.”

“Let’s keep reminding each other.”

“We should, Taba.”

“Love you, partner.”

Ren blushed. When Futaba throws affectionate responses or nickname, he was always losing.

“Ahhh! The baby kicks!”

“Let me feel it!”

“It tickles! Hey kiddo, this is Mama Oracle & Papa Joker. Please be good!”

 

\---

 

 

“Yoooo, Ren!”

“Ughh…Ryuji…”

“How are ya man!”

“Ugh…dreadful...”

“Here, I’ve got ya some refreshing drinks!”

“Thanks…”

Ren takes the drink from Ryuji, still questioning why he suddenly popped in out of nowhere. And oh, it’s morning already. Ren feels uncomfortable dizziness and headaches. Then suddenly he remembers…

“Futaba !?? I should go!”

“Hey calm down man, you need rest!”

“What the fuck are you talking about. My Taba is there, in critical conditions and you told me to rest!?!?”

“Futaba is resting, don’t worry!” Suddenly, Ann joined the conversation. She came up along with her now-husband Yusuke.

“Our charismatic trickster father should have his long-awaited slumber, everything is under control.”

“What do you mean? You guys know?”

“Yeah, Sojiro informed us! It’s nerve wrecking that we didn’t receive any updates after you informed us about Futaba’s delivery. But I guess you are not in your mind given the urgent critical situations.” Makoto added.

 “You should’ve told us man, we are actually ready to accompany you!”

“Thanks guys, it’s just a lot happened. It was so overwhelming.”

“We know, and that’s why we are here. To be honest, since 4 hours ago when you were sleeping!” Haru said.

“Futaba is safe, Ren”. Morgana shouted.

“You guys…everyone’s here…”

 

Ren breaks down in tears. In normal situations this act is not something he wants his friends know. His vulnerable, helpless state. But their kindness and support, he can’t contain it. He felt very thankful.

“Where’s Sojiro?” Ren questioned his father-in-law whereabouts.

“Sleeping too. Outside Futaba’s current room.”

“Get up man, I will lead you to her room and there you can have your moment!” Ryuji lifts Ren up.

“Yes, don’t worry we will stay here for the time being!” Ann reassures.

“Also, I’d love to look for your baby!” Haru cheerfully states.

 

\---

 

There she is. His heart’s keeper. His goddess, the mother of his child, his life partner. Sleeping peacefully like an angel. Still a bit pale, but healthier compared to previous nightmarish night. Ren touches Futaba carefully, caressing her cheeks, afraid to harm her fragile tiny body. He just sits beside her, holding her hands softly but firm, still afraid to let go and shedding silent tears.

“She is safe. Futaba you are still here, with me…”

And just by that, Ren continues his silent, grateful cries. Not thinking of anything, not doing anything much. Simply holding Futaba’s hand. Appreciating her existence in tranquility. Hearing her soft breaths and heartbeats, a smile plastered in his exhausted face.

 

“Uuh…Ren…”

“Futaba…you are awake!?”

“Hello dork hubby…” said Futaba with a weak smile.

“Futaba…dear…Futaba…may I hug you…”

“What’s this silly question?” Even after facing death, she manages to throw smug gremlin remarks. His wife, unbelievably rude.

And with that, Ren hugs Futaba with uncontrollable cries. And of course with careful hug, after all Futaba’s conditions is still weak.

“Thank you Futaba. You survived a tough battle I can’t imagine. Thank you for being here, and alive…”

“Wait…what…” Futabe just realizes something on what actually happened judging from Ren’s reaction. She survived life & death situation. After delivered their babies.

“Ah…I...see…”

Futaba hugs Ren’s back.

“Im sorry. I didn’t know what actually happen. But look I’m here! Evolved into a SSSR Mother! Ready to be your amazing wife again and superb mom for our Hinata!”

“Yes…I’m grateful. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“No! I promise this will be the last!”

“Promise me Futaba.”

“Roger, Joker.”

Kiss. Desperate kiss touched Futaba’s lips. A desperate, but also at the same time relieved, hopeful kiss.

They kiss each other passionately for long, until they need to catch their breaths.

“Let’s stop this for now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aww Ren, I hunger.”

“Really Futaba, after what happened with us, you are that ‘hungry’?”

“He-he. Why I can’t?”

“Alright, honestly me too. But let’s recover first and we can have our moment later. And let’s reunite with Hinata.”

“Yes pleaseeee ohh my spawn!!”

“Hold still, you’re still fragile young mama.”

“Pffft. Yeah yeah, go get him!” Futaba pouted.

 

\---

 

“Hey look, Hinata. Hello this is Mama! Mama feels sorry, leaving you for awhile!”

“Oh looook, HE IS REALLY LIKE YOU REN. THIS IN UNFAIR!”

“Dear, why unfair…of all things you should protest about…”

“I WANT MY OWN COPY! But he’s cute! He should be Mama’s best boi!”

“Heh, I’m sure he will. With Papa’s guidance~”

“And with Mama’s guidance. Hey I’m the Navigator here mwe-he-he-he.”

“Suit yourself. Anyway, I will protect both of you. For sure.”

“Yes Ren. Let’s make him MVP, shower him with love, raising him to be a responsible and amazing adult! Oh my I have lots of promise lists!”

“Our promise lists.”

“Welp, sorry habit! Yes, our promise lists!”

“Let’s continue our amazing dorky dynamic partnership. We have long journeys ahead…”

“Love you, Ren Sakura.”

“I’m yours for eternity. Futaba Sakura.”

 

“Welcome to the world, Hinata Sakura. Our sunshine of hope.”

 

 

Futaba is asleep together with Hinata. Sojiro already awake from his sleep, immediately hugs Ren…he also cannot held the mental burden of losing his beloved adopted daughter. He’s happy grandfather and waiting the days he can play with him. Best thing that could happen on his retirement days.

The day after, the Phantom Thieves squad celebrates the couple’s parenthood and using the occasion for heartfelt small reunion. Catching up each other’s life, dreams and hope. Their bond remain strong even after several years, and of course they plan to nurture the camaraderie for the upcoming years.

For Futaba and Ren, this marks their next chapter of life: parenthood & another life quests to checkmark their newly added promise lists.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for Futaba Family Server discord, this idea popped up during our headcanon session conversations!  
> I'm sorry if there's any medical condition/procedures that does not correctly applied, since I only had surface research on pregnancy topic. 
> 
> Even though this is my first try on writing fanfictions, I'm not sure if I should continue writing since I only write this for releasing my own shipping thirst (AND SO FEW Ren x Futaba fic, I should contribute at least one!). My main interest is fanarting, but let's see where it takes!


End file.
